The Mail Ordered Bride
by Kaddy 16
Summary: Marley's life was forever changed one fateful day...and it was all because of a dare. Maybe he should have chose better friends or maybe they gave him just what he needed.


**AN: This is one of the many story ideas that wondered it's way into my head years ago (and one of the only ones I actually wrote down). I could just never picture any characters from other animes working in a somewhat believable way with my protagonists. Which I can basically say the same thing for almost all of my OC protagonists. You guys will find out why when you read the story for yourselves. Muhahahahaha. XD**

Chapter 1

A group of friends were laughing and having fun in an apartment.

"Come on Marley, I dare you."

"Fine. You're on."

One of his friends had just dared him to create a mail ordered bride profile on yourbridetobe . com. As expected he actually accepted the dare since he wasn't one to turn down a dare or back away from a fight. The group huddled around a laptop as he created his profile.

"What should my name be?"

"Mary, of course." one of his friends' snickered.

That was his dreaded nickname he had since he was a kid.

"And the last name?" asked Marley.

"What about Shores?"

"Fine."

"My personality?"

"You're calm, rational, and outgoing."

"Likes and dislikes?"

"You like long walks on the beach, very frisky, **-** "

"H **-** hey!" Marley couldn't stop himself from turning red.

" **-** but you want to wait until marriage."

"And you don't like cats." another one of his friends chimed in.

He was allergic to cats after all.

"All that's left is the profile picture."

One of the guys snapped a quick photo of him and uploaded it.

"No one's going to believe this profile guys, I obviously look like a dude in this photo."

"I don't know, you could easily pass for a chick."

A long list of guidelines and terms appeared on the screen. He accepted them without taking the chance to look through it and then his profile was complete.

A week later he got a response from someone.

"Richard Montgomery huh?"

Marley felt the potential power he had for messing with this guy.

"Why the hell not."

So he accepted his request to become his bride. He thought he would just show up and say 'Sorry, I'm a dude. Better luck next time.' and move on.

But boy was he wrong. He would later regret ever making that profile in the first place.

A few days later he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Yes?" asked Marley.

"Are you Mary Shores?" he asked skeptically.

"Oh, um...yes, but you see…" before he could even finish explaining the two guys behind the one who spoke grabbed Marley.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"You're a mail ordered bride, we're here to deliver you to Richard Montgomery."

"What if I don't want to be one anymore?"

"It's too late, you already accepted the terms of agreement. We will deliver you to our client no matter what, even if it has to be by force."

"Stop!"

The two men began to remove his clothes.

"Try to relax, you're a mail ordered bride. They're putting you in this wedding dress."

"No!" he continued to struggle.

"Chloroform him."

"What!"

As he drifted out of consciousness the men continued to dress him and put him in a van.

 **AN: I wanted to end it here so you guys could get an idea of where this story was going and so I could get your honest opinions. :)**

 **As you probably have deduced by now, most of my OCs tend to be crossdressers. Why? Cause it's fun. XD And there's an endless possibility of awkward situations. Plus, I get to show off a masculine side of a character and a feminine side of the same character.**

 **I also place myself in my OCs shoes and live out their story like a daydream (am I the only that does this? XD) So basically all my OCs are me and I can't imagine them looking like other characters from animes or TV shows if that makes any sense whatsoever. :3**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading my story. ;) And do you guys want me to continue? Or would some of you guys like to use my idea for your own story? Just let me know. ;)**

 **Please Review.**


End file.
